


My darling Valentine

by skyxsoup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Namelessshipping, This is really cheesy, Valentines Day Fic, originalshipping - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Friday before Valentines, and Red begins to receive mysterious letters, all the while his best friend Green seems to be in love with someone else. Someone Green had apparently forgotten to tell Red about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I finished this in time for Valentines day, but I did so here you go.

It was in the early morning on the Friday before Valentine’s day when Red found a white envelope propped up against the books in his locker.

Mystified, he looked around, confused as to why a card would be in his locker of all places. He never really talked to anyone much besides his few close friends, and there was no reason for a stranger to fall for him as his looks were anything but extraordinary. Black hair, simple face, dark eyes that bordered on red - pretty much the only interesting aspect about him. He was quiet and kept to himself, and while he was one of the kids at the top of his class, the most that ever brought him was contempt.  
  
As his eyes searched, trying to see who could have possibly left it, he found no one but other students he didn’t really know going about their day. He noticed a few girls squealing by their own lockers, excited by decorations or chocolates they found, or new couples holding hands as they walked down the hall.  
  
Red returned his eyes to his open locker, ignoring the overbearing pink, white and reds decorating the halls. He cautiously picked up the present and unsheathed the letter inside.  
  
The card is a simple white, with a deep red crimson heart on the front, and Red found himself biting his lip nervously. Inside matching red ink dashed across in the form of neat, cursive words.  
  
_“Today we are obliged to be romantic.”_  
  
Red’s stomach dropped first, and then he felt face flush hotly in embarrassment, feeling teased. Taunted.

What the hell kind of valentine was that?  
  
He shoved the card roughly to the bottom of his backpack, piling books inside quickly after, and then slammed his locker shut.  
  
“What’s with the long face?” A boy with bronze hair and deep foresty eyes met him as he sulked down the hall, hoping to forget the stupid card.  
  
“Hey Green.” He grumbled, falling into step with his long time friend.  
  
“What, no chicks confess their love to you yet?” A shit eating grin taking up the taller brunette’s face, earning him a roll of Red’s eyes as irritation seeped in.  
  
“Something like that. What about you?”  
  
“I got a few.” Green said casually, waving back with a smile at two girls who squealed as he noticed them. It wasn’t anything new to see girls steal glances or even interrupt them in the hallways or at lunch – which honestly annoyed him by the way – in order to greet their beloved student body president. Not when it was Green, who bordered model hot, and the cocky brunette knew it.  
  
“A few?”  
  
“My locker was full…” There was his grin again. Red tried not to let the bitterness get to him.  
  
“Oh really.” He spoke uninterested, no question to the words, “you gonna do anything about them?

Green is quiet for a few moments, before he spoke again, his voice eons softer than before, startling Red.

“No, uhm actually I…” Red was surprised to find Green’s face a deep, shy color, eyes looking away almost sheepishly. The next words come even more unexpectedly. “I, uhm, gave out a card today.”  
  
His heart dropped.  
  
“You did?”  
  
Green avoided Red’s eyes, smiling distantly at some unknown sight, fondness and affection painting his features in a way that made Red’s heart sink lower. The expression was so soft, so gentle. He had never seen it before.    
  
“Yeah, just to this person I’ve liked for awhile.”  
  
They walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, and students scrambled to their desks. Some casually, some fast, not needing a detention on the holiday weekend.  
  
The two boys exchanged a quick wave before respectively heading to their assigned seats across the room, and Red dropped into his seat. He took out his notebook as the teacher walked up to the board, but he quickly found himself unable to pay attention.

Someone he had liked for awhile?

Green had never mentioned something like that before. Never mentioned anyone. Sure he never did either, but that's because there wasn’t anyone he liked, anyone else he needed. He was content with his life; he had his friends, his family, his best friend Green.

But Green liked someone else? Some mysterious beauty Red had never met, that Green had never told him about.

What the hell.

Were they not best friends?

He tried to dissolve his anger, ignoring the girls who seemed to flock after Green once they parted ways for their next class.

It was just before lunch and Red was starting to calm down when he opened his locker to find another white envelope sitting neatly on the metal.

He grabbed the letter, ripping out the card this time to find the same deep crimson heart on the front, and inside… red ink in the form of cursive.

_“...And think of yet another valentine.”_

He stood frozen at the red words.

Someone was fucking with him.

Honest to god fucking with him.

He shoved the thing in his backpack which he, in turn, shoved into his locker and grabbed his lunch.

The card bringing back his earlier irritation, most of his lunch was spent distracted as he wondered who the girl Green had a crush on might look like. Long hair, curvy or maybe sporty even. He looked up at Green’s face, wrapped up in a conversation with a friend who sat beside Red at their usual table. Thick eyelashes over large, energetic eyes, and angles that made him look painstakingly attractive.

She had a beautiful face too probably, no way he would ever date someone as normal looking as…

As who?

“Red, are you alright?”

He didn’t realize he had been staring until Green was waving a hand in front of his face, his bright eyes connecting with Reds in a look of confused amusement. All of Red’s previous thoughts were quickly forgotten as he tried to focus back on the conversation he had missed.

“Y-yeah, sorry...was spacing out.”

Lunch ended with a ring of the bell, but not before another senior hilariously tried to ask some girl out, full on with kids from the school orchestra and everything. He almost felt bad for the girl, who looked horribly embarrassed; yet it ended happily for them, and cat calls to the couple were heard before a teacher had to break up the scene.

He honestly had no idea what was wrong with his senior class, having seen equally, if not worse, expressions of love throughout that morning as well. Nonetheless, he found himself amused by the overbearing sincerity of it all.

His amusement quickly dropped however, when he got back to find yet another note waiting for him in his locker.

He sighed, looking over the same red scribbles.

_"We know the rules and we are both pedantic…”_

We?

God who was even leaving these notes, Red scoffed.

His patience was running thin as he noticed the ellipses at the end, judging from it that there would be yet another letter. Hopefully the last. And yet, he couldn’t help but begin to agree with the words that were showing up on each card. The romantic holiday was starting to seem very forced, and very unwelcome to him now.

He grabbed his stuff, the third letter joining the rest at the bottom of his bag, as he walked to gym. At least he would be able to run his irritation off.

The jog was successful at first, managing to push himself hard enough on the indoor track to blank out his thoughts. That is, until he heard girls giggling over a certain student body president.

Whispers of Green and confessions were all it took to distract him and he found himself slowing down on the track, keeping an even, unnoticeable pace in front of them. Just far enough…

“...are you saying he’s gonna–”

“Yellow, shush. No one’s supposed to know yet. But…” he heard the girl take a noticeable pause, no doubt for dramatic effect he thought while rolling his eyes.

“Apparently, Leaf overheard him talking with the Vice Principal about the announcements at the end of today.”

“You think he might confess to someone?”

“–On the intercom!?”

The girls all loudly shushed her, before continuing their brief conversation.

“Only a few people know, they were told to keep it a secret. Not even the other student body members know.”

“You don’t think he’s– with one of the members–”

Squeals and gasps came after that but Red had heard enough. He picked up the pace, finishing his mile run quickly before heading for locker room to cool down.

Maybe that was the reason he couldn’t tell Red. The usually banned romances among club leaders in fear of the two using the facilities for… well improper actions, to say the least.

They had the seniors from 5 years ago to thank for that.

But really, did Green not trust him enough to just tell him? Maybe they weren’t really as close as he thought. Maybe Green didn’t want Red to know.

The only female member he really knew was the student body vice president, a tall and gorgeous girl by the name of Blue. As student body event organizers of course they would have to spend a lot of time together. No wonder he would get a crush.

She was also another long-time friend from both his and Green’s childhood.

Was that why he didn’t trust Red to keep it a secret from her?

He wasn’t even fazed when he went to his locker after gym to find another white envelope waiting.

_“Today’s the day we have to be romantic.”_

He held the card in his hand, expression bitter and tired.

Be romantic?

He shut his locker abruptly, metal snapping back into metal as the small combination door locked again, and added the card to his growing collection among the textbooks he would need for his last class. His mind was distracted and fuming by the time the lecture began.

Be romantic to whom? Who was Red supposed to celebrate with – Hell, why did he have to celebrate with anyone anyways?

If anything today was going horribly, nothing like a romantic holiday should be like.

His best friend didn’t trust him, and was going to ask out someone else, someone he didn't even bother telling his closest friend about. Someone so perfect and beautiful that of course they should date, but for some reason Red could help but feel so hollow and… and broken.

And now these cards were ordering him to try and enjoy the day?

He was being so stupid. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this. If anything, he should be happy for his friend. So why did he feel… miserable?

Was he jealous of Green? Sure Blue was beautiful, and kind, and probably too strong for her own good, if he recalled all the times in their childhood she had bullied him into sharing his sweets with her. But god, he didn’t want her like that, yet he also didn’t want her with Green.

God it would almost be better if... if...

The ringing sound of static interrupts his thoughts before they could get any further, classmates and him alike cringing briefly at the piercing noise.

“Oo yup, that’s the intercom alright.” A familiar voice winces through the speaker, causing a few laughs throughout the class.

“Hey everyone, as you know, this is your student body president Green. Hope you're almost-holiday has been going well. It’s great to see everyone in the halls so excited and enjoying the day with friends and lovers alike. Now I was informed to remind you to be safe this holiday weekend….”

Red tried to distract himself as he sunk back into his chair, eyes trained on the large window on the other side of class where the sky was bright blue and beautiful and happy. Everything he was not at the moment.

The announcements were mostly about large sporting events that weekend, and other fundraiser and school activities coming up, and as Red stole a glance at the clock that slowly inched towards the end of their day, he had a brief hope that maybe the girls in gym had been misinformed.

"Without further ado, I would like to leave with something a little personal... So, uhm, this goes out to a special someone whom I hope will accept me this Valentines."  
  
Squeals and hollers immediately erupted throughout the school, girls and boys alike leaping up excitedly in class to learn who their president had a crush on, and the teacher had to quickly calm down the class.  
  
Red suddenly felt nauseous.

He wondered who in their right mind would not accept Green, of all people. Would make Green so nervous and shy and gentle.  
  
Who would make Green fall for them.  
  
Then the words came.

Green’s voice resonated clearly, with just the slightest bit of static from the school speakers. It isn’t until he finished the first sentence that Red’s eyes went wide, heartbeat stalling in his chest, and a familiarity seeping into his veins.  
  
The room was still.  
  
“Today we are obliged to be romantic  
And think of yet another valentine.”  
  
A few laughs erupt, the words so much like their president Green. But Red was far from laughs as he sat up straight in his chair, attentively listening in shock. It couldn’t be...  
  
“We know the rules and we are both pedantic…”

He shuffled to the bottom of his bag, pulling out the few notes he had gotten earlier that day, reading the verses that Green mimicked over the intercom. They were the same.

“Today’s the day we have to be romantic.”

The same mocking words, same confusing words that earlier made no sense to Red. But then Green kept speaking, new phrases added on, words seamlessly continuing the poem that Red has so simply thought were taunts. But there was… there was more. His mouth went dry, clinging to Green’s next words.    
  
“Our love is old and sure, not new and frantic."  
  
The words confused him. Their love was not old, was it? Had there been something between them, something there, all along… Some spark, some ache that pulled the two together? That could be claimed as love?  
  
"You know I’m yours and I know you are mine."  
  
That bit was… partly true, Green was the person he trusted most, his closest friend. But more than that… Were they really...  
  
“And saying that has made me feel romantic,  
My dearest love, my darling valentine.”  
  
Then the intercom cuts out, a short thank you ending his speech, and his last words echoing, looming over the entire room before chatter broke out. Girls and boys spoke alike in confusion, who was this lover, had he been dating someone all this time? Constant questions and uproars that fell deaf on Reds ears.  
  
All he could think was that Green... loved him.  
  
His heart was pounding unbearably hard now. What did he mean our love was old? Unless he wasn't talking about him. But the letters, it couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?

It couldn't have been. He didn't… didn't want them to be.

He didn’t?

His mind was racing.

It described the loss he felt at Green's declaration that morning. The jealousy, the fear. The longing to prove those cards wrong, yet also how stupid the very thought was, already knowing deep in his heart that he...  
  
He loved Green.

The sick feeling in his stomach came back, too many emotions swirling inside.  
  
The poem then made so much sense. The two had been friends, best friends, for so long. Always together, always confident in their friendship.  
  
But god now he realized how it had been so much more, awakened feelings overwhelming him. He was relieved and yet terrified. It was too much. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh my god, wait Red! You’re Greens best friend, who’s his valentine?”

“Oh Yeah! If anyone knows you would!”

“Who does he like?”

A few girls called out, drowning out most of the talk across the room as eyes fell on him, expectant faces all zeroing in on Red. His face flushed deeply, words unable to escape his mouth, unable to tell the answer.

But they could see.

Luckily the bell rang just then, and Red grabbed his stuff. He was out of the classroom before anyone could say another word.

He ran through the halls, past the bodies filing out of classrooms, the teachers and the cars outside. He had to get out. Had to run, escape the incredible, so terrifying truth that repeated in his head.

Green loved him.

Green _loved_ him.

 _Green_ loved _him._

He was panting when he finally reached his house, sweaty and tired and god why couldn't he breathe.

He unlocked the door to his family's narrow two-story house, pushing the door aimlessly back to its place behind him as he jogged up the stairs to his room, only finally stopping when he stood in front of his bed.

It was only moments later, or maybe longer, when he could hear a familiar voice call his name from down the stairs, and then the faint tap of feet, getting louder as they got closer and Red turned to find his best friend standing there, equally out of breath.

“Red, geez, you should at least lock your door. Or like, _close_ it– what if someone broke in…”

Red merely gawked at the boy now in his room, unable to speak past the knot in his throat.

“I’m sorry," He started. "I should have maybe warned you or something, I didn’t think…”

“The cards _were_ yours then?” Red managed, finally finding his voice.

“Yeah, of course.” He stated matter-of-factly, as easy and simple as if tying his shoe.

It took a long quiet moment before he can manage to respond again.

“But why?” He saw the confusion rise in Greens eyes and continued before he could respond. “I mean why me. I’m not like you. I’m not popular or interesting, I’m not some student-body member or someone special, Green, you literally have the entire school wanting to be with you!”

“Wait, Red where is this even coming from–”

“Just, you could be with anyone–”

“But I don't _want_ just anyone, Red...”

“I don’t–… I…” Red found it hard to breathe again, emotions welling in him and causing his voice to break at an awkward place that causes Green to step back. Red realized the mistake as Brown eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry I guess I just thought… I didn’t realize I'd be wrong about this, fuck and in front of the whole school, I had just assumed... If I made you uncomfortable–”

“No that’s not it,” He shook his head quickly. "I- I've just... never thought about it before. Us being together. It was just so natural. So, so..." Red could feel himself start to panic.  
  
Green seemed to notice it too, eyes widening, nervous yet so, so gentle, as he hushed out words of encouragement. His hands were on Reds cheeks before he knew it, kind and warm, and Red, even terrified, couldn't help but lean into the touch, all the while also wanting to avoid it, scared and nervous in ways that made him wish to bury himself safely in the sheets of his bed to hide from his fears.  
  
"Red– God Red, It's okay. I'm not trying to push you into this or anything okay? I'm just... I'm here for you...even if it’s just as a friend."  
  
The room is silent except for soft, broken breaths and the faint buzz of the heater down the hall as Greens thumb brushed under Reds eye, wiping away tears he didn't even realize had started falling.

"It's just... everything's happening so quickly, and yet... not. It's like... It all just happened so naturally that I didn't even realize." Red's voice was quiet, rambling softly even as sobs began to break out, but he couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"God, and then I thought I was going to lose you to someone else, and I realized I was jealous, so jealous and afraid of you not being with me and it all came to me so, so quickly that I- I couldn't even breathe–"  
  
Greens lips were on Reds before he knew it, gentle and soft and patient. It was a quick, loving peck, over as soon as it started, but it silenced Red instantly.  
  
The boy drew back, face flushed with a kind, shy smile. So open, so caring, it reminded him of the smile he had seen earlier that day. His hands stayed on Red's face, thumbs continuing to brush Red's now flushed cheeks.  
  
It was such a fond gesture too, one so much like Green.  
  
More tears began to fall, silent and fast this time, and then a worried Greens lips were on his again, but this time it didn't last merely a second, instead it was a longer, deeper kiss.  
  
A kiss full of so much emotion that it overwhelmed Red even more, but so pleasantly with how incredible it felt. He kissed back, tears mixing with the taste of the other boys mouth, salty and sweet, and so, so _right_.  
  
It's only moments before Red found himself slowly moving backwards, Green guiding him until–  
  
"Nnf!"  
  
Red let out a grunt into Greens mouth as he fell backwards onto his bed, Green following him down with a smile against Red's mouth.  
  
Green straddled him, kissing him a few seconds more before moving to his neck, softly pecking the flesh there and making Reds breath go shallow.

"God, if you make noises like that it's gonna make me want more...."  
  
The laugh laced in the words was breathless and hot against Reds neck, causing him to shudder. Red could feel the want pooling throughout his body, but also the fear and anxiety of going too fast too soon.  
  
Yet, they didn't have to rush when they had the rest of time, did they?  
  
Green seemed to have the same thought as he left Red’s neck and held himself above him, staring down at Red with the same shit-eating grin from this morning, but with something softer, unspoken behind it. Red could make out the clear affection in that irritating smile, something he realized might have been there this whole time.  
  
"I am serious about the Valentines, though." He whispered, a blush back on Green's face, highlighting the deep emerald of his eyes that the dim lighting in his room was just bright enough to emphasize. His skin glowing and achingly beautiful above Red.  
  
"I'd like to be with you always, If you'll have me."  
  
Red briefly wondered how many poems he had read lately to ask the question so eloquently, and, to be honest, a little on the cliché side, that seemed to fit Green so well.  
  
"I thought that was a given." Red replied, a tired, playful smirk on his face as he thoughtlessly placed his hand against Greens cheek, thumb mimicking Greens earlier gesture as it brushed over his soft skin. "My darling Valentine."  
  
Green's face flushed deeply with a smile so wide that it made Red feel suddenly shy.  
  
He quickly tried to roll away, Green's blush causing his own face to heat up quickly. Something that was happening a lot today, he noticed.

"I, uhm, I need to use the– the bathroom." An obvious lie he hoped would work, but Greens arms were on Red before he could run away, laughs joining the air as he pulled the boy back into his arms, hugging him tightly, with legs childishly, albeit a little suggestively, pinning Red to the brunettes frame.  
  
"Green let me go–"  
  
"Nope."  
  
" _Green_ ."  
  
"What's the magic password?"  
  
"G-green were not five anymore."    
  
"Oo, Sorry, that is the wrong answer, please try again."  
  
Red bit his lip, shy at the words coming next.

“Green, I…I love you. Now will you please–”

The phrase falls hard onto Green's speechless face, and god if Red thought Green’s blush before was something, the one he had now was on a whole different level.

And then Green broke out into a hysterical laughter.  
  
"Was that not... Oh shit, I meant–" Reds blush grew until his whole body felt warm.  
  
Green kissed him before he could finish, deep kisses, peppering them, long and short and long again, melting Red into the feel and taste and relief they brought. It felt so natural, so right, as if he had been waiting his entire life to finally reach this point.  
  
They stayed like that, falling in and out of soft kisses, gentle touches, but never too fast. Not rushing, but lavishing in the pure ecstasy of merely being together.  
  
It was much later, sun setting and turning the world dark, when Red's mother had found them like that, asleep and messily tangled in each others arms and legs like she had seen them so many times before.  
  
When they told her the news that night at dinner, she responded shocked, or it not, then at least a little confused.  
  
"You weren't already together?" She asked and Red blushed while Green cracked up.  
  
"N-no..." Red responded, Green’s hand brushing against his under the table. "But we are now..."

And it had been a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I have so much homework to do now. 
> 
> The Poem is ‘Another Valentine’ by Wendy Cope


End file.
